Resistance Is Never Futile
by heiots
Summary: Set after the forth episode of V. The humans unite with some of our Fifth Column members. Slight warning: You must know that I love Erica, Jack and Joshua.


I know with three unfinished stories, I really shouldn't start another one. But...oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I don't know how many times I've got to repeat to you that the Vs aren't what they seem to be. Even after I've told you specifically to stay away from them, you actually went on their ship! I really have no idea what to do with you, Tyler."

The dark-haired teenager sat in sullen silence on the couch, looking anywhere else but at her. She knew her words were falling on deaf ears. How could she make him realize that he was playing with fire, that the Visitors weren't all as saintly and good-heartedly as they made themselves out to be?

With a heavy sigh, she pushed her blond hair back from her forehead. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

His eyes, dark with accusation, shifted to hers. "Do you ever?"

"Ty…".

"Don't say sorry when you know nothing's going to change, Mom. Work has always been first in your life, and it still will be. You never have time for anything else."

Those words came out of his mouth, making her feel like the biggest failure as a parent. Yes, so he did ask for time and she barely spared him any. According to him, no reason, not even one as important as saving humanity, would excuse her actions. Being a mother should always - _always_, she stressed - be the top priority. Keeping the world safe from aliens was not part of a mother's job scope.

An apology would not make things right. It would not suffice.

"Okay, Mom. Look. If you don't wanna listen, I don't have to talk."

"Ty—"

"Forget it," he muttered. "I'm going to my room." Grabbing his jacket, he pushed past her and stomped up the stairs. She heard the clomping of his angry footsteps as he headed up, and moments later, a door was slammed with unnecessary force.

As if it wasn't obvious enough that he was mad at her.

She fell onto the couch, feeling utterly miserable and overwhelmed with a sudden urge to cry. Everything was going haywire, first at work, and now, at home. She just received news that Jack was in hospital, thanks to a stabbing by one of Visitors, so she was left without her reliable partner. Georgie was still recovering from his gunshot wound and her son…her son probably hated her at the moment.

She was most definitely not cut out to be superwoman.

Could things get any worse?

* * *

His hands wouldn't stop their shaking. No matter how much he tried to still them, they would not obey. In his mind's eye, he kept seeing the gruesome image of his skinned comrade, bloodied and motionless. His screams of agony echoed over and over, haunting him until he could barely breathe.

What good was he to the Column if he could not even maintain his composure? Anna would have him found out in no time. And David…his sacrifice would be in vain. How could he let that happen after all they'd been through?

The voice of his trusted ally came to him, soothingly.

_You can do this, Joshua. The Fifth Column needs you._

He made himself take a couple of deep breaths, and swallowing hard, he pulled himself up to a standing position. The best vengeance was to make sure they succeeded against Anna and her army of soldiers.

_It is time for the Fifth Column to unite with the humans._

* * *

The darkness of the dingy alley made her edgy, but Ryan had suggested this, assuring her that it was one of the safest places from the enemy. What he forgot was that besides the Visitors, she also had human threats to worry about and they liked lurking in allies.

A black cat appeared suddenly from behind a garbage can, nearly making her jump out of her skin in fright. It shot her the evil eye, as if she was intruding in its territory, before scurrying off onto the street. She leaned against the wall for support, hand on her chest.

_Sheesh, Erica. You'd think being an FBI agent for so long would have provided you with a little more guts._

Scanning the street once more, she spotted a broad-shouldered figure that could only be Ryan. She sidled deeper into the darkness to wait for him. He would not take long.

"Hey." He sounded breathless, as though he'd been rushing the entire journey to meet her.

"Caught you at a bad time?"

"It's always a bad time when there're spaceships hovering above your city, particularly when they're saying they're of peace always."

It would have been a good joke, if it wasn't for the tense atmosphere in the air. None of them cracked a smile. There were only grim looks and grave tones.

"So what're we gonna do?" She asked, straight to the point. "When there were four of us, we were already short-handed and now, with Jack and Georgie out of the picture…"

"Currently."

"It's a miracle Jack isn't dead." She bit her lip. "There's no way we can fight this, the two of us."

"Never say there's no way. If we lose some people, and that's just temporarily, we find more people to join our team. There's bound to be others like us. We just don't know it yet." He paused, glancing around the area furtively, then, continued in a low voice. "After you called today, someone contacted me. Someone…from the Fifth Column."

Her ears pricked up. Finally, there was a piece of good news, one that could possibly change their entire situation.

"His name is Joshua. He's a medical doctor aboard the ship."

Impressive. "Sounds like a valuable asset to the Fifth Column."

"He'll be of great help if Anna trusts him with her plans. He said he'd contact me again. I just don't know when."

"I guess there's nothing more we can do but wait," she said, unsuccessfully hiding her frustration. "I'll be dropping by to visit Jack tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"And risk getting suspected that we know each other?" He shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

_Right. Of course._ She could have kicked herself for not having thought of that in the first place. "I'll let you know how he's holding up. Georgie?"

"He's doing okay. Eager to up and go."

"Good to hear. Keep me updated, alright?" She glanced at her watch. "I need to leave. My son's at home, or I hope he is. He's been getting really out of hand with all the crazy V stuff. He trusts them more than he trusts me."

Ryan's dark eyes gazed at her solemnly. He didn't need to tell her that her son was dabbling in danger. That, she already knew. What she needed was someone to advise her on how to keep him from sinking deeper and further in until it was too late to pull him out.


End file.
